


I want you for me only

by Solrojo



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrojo/pseuds/Solrojo
Summary: When Agron and Nasir met on that plane neither of them imagined that what started as an adventure was going to end with the two men falling in love with each other. Agron is a straight and married man, Nasir is gay, single and a very daring man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but I'm back. I do not have my grammar program anymore, but I will have it for my next chapter, therefore sorry for the mistakes. Those who remind me knows that English is my second language.  
I got married and thought that I would not write again because my life has changed so much, but I decided to do it again. I tried to recover some of my stories, but the system didn't let me. This is one that I had started so I just rewrite the first chapter, I hope you like this version.

"You look good, you don't have to change again," Saxa told her husband. "If you don't hurry up, you will miss your flight."

Agron must travel for work, and he doesn't like to leave his family alone but if he doesn’t, he can lose his job and his family needs the money right now. Saxa is waiting for their second children, and he doesn't like to leave home when she is pregnant. “You two will be fine without me for the weekend?"

"Yes, we'll be fine without you, love." Saxa approached her husband and drawn him to a passionate kiss.

Agron pressed his wife to his body and deepened the kiss. "Uhm ... baby, if you keep kissing me like that then yes, I'm going to miss my flight." They smiled to each other and Agron moved away from his wife then sighed. His daughter entered the bedroom and crouched down in front of her. "Take good care of Mommy and your brother while I'm away." The doctor had already told them that they were going to have a boy, and he is happy about that.

"Okay, daddy I will do that. I love you so much."

"Me too, princess. Listen to your mom and don't give her a hard time.” Argon’s daughter is well educated but sometimes she behaves like a spoiled girl thanks God that doesn't happen too often."

A while later Agron was boarding his flight, he found his seat then put his handbag in the overhead compartment. Agron seat was assigned next to the window. He noticed a person was sitting next to that seat. The man looked at him with a smile and for some reason, his body shuddered something that had never happened to him with a man's gaze. The man moved so that he could reach his seat. "Thank you," Agron said after he was sitting.

"You're welcome," Nasir still spoke with a smile on his face.

Agron stared at the man for a few seconds. "My name is Agron," he introduced himself, which he had never done on his other trips since he doesn't like talking to strangers which he has never done on his past trips since he does not like to speak with strangers. Agron is usually a quiet person he hardly socializes with people, perhaps because he married too young and dedicated himself to his family.

"My name is Nasir. You are traveling for pleasure or business to Las Vegas?" Nasir is impressed by how handsome and sexy the man sitting next to him is. Nasir is gay and he likes men who are taller than him and who have a beard as Agron has.

"For business. My boss wants to open an office in Las Vegas, so he wants me to meet some people there. What about you, you are traveling for business or pleasure?"

"I only going for two days, to a friend's wedding.”

"Ah ... weddings are fun, mine was," Agron said. Agron remembered his wedding with a smile, that day was perfect, but he remembers how nervous he was before the wedding.

Nasir looked at the man's fingers. "The story of my life. Usually the men I like end up being straight or married.

Agron couldn't help blushing. "Oh, you are-"

"Gay, well yes and I am proud to be gay."

Agron remembers his brother Duro who is gay too. His little brother came out a few years ago, and although his mother did not receive the news well, he is happy with his boyfriend. "My brother is gay, and he is very proud too,” Agron said then they remained silent, but neither looked away. What was going on with him, Agron did not know, but he was feeling warm under the gaze of that man who by the way is handsome and admitting that scared him.

Nasir couldn't stop staring at Agron, and the more he did the more he likes that man. "I hope you don't mind what I'm going to tell you, but you have a beautiful eye color."

Agron swallowed at that, Nasir's eyes grew darker and lustier. "Thank you I feel flattered." No, that is not what he should have said, what he should have said was, I do not like that comment, I am not gay. The flight attendant began to speak but he couldn't hear her because he was more focused on the eyes that keep looking at him with lust. His cock began to react under that warm gaze, he got so hard in a matter of seconds.

Nasir was hard too. It has been a long time since he had met a man who looked as sexy as Agron is. He doesn’t know why but he looked down and noticed Agron's erection and that made him grinned. Nasir must admit that it is not the first time that a straight man had that reaction with him, but it is the first time that a married man does. "How long have you been married?"

Agron didn't hear Nasir question he was so hard that he was having a hard time thinking straight. It's the first time he gets turned on by a man. "What did you say?" Sneakily Agron moved his hand to his erect cock and pushed it down. He didn't want Nasir to notice his hard-on.

"How long have you been married?"

"Oh, eight years, I have a six-year-old daughter and a boy on the way." Agron tried to think of something else so that his cock would soften, but with those dark eyes looking at him so intensely it was impossible. He was getting harder, to the point that he needed friction.

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thank you. What about you, do you have kids? Oh, sorry you're gay, I forgot."

Nasir chuckled. "Gay people can have children too, but I don't have any yet." Nasir cleared his throat. "Your wife is lucky to have such a sexy, and handsome husband."

"Thank you ... you're handsome too," Agron couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth. Agron saw the man's smile grow widely and he saw him run his tongue over his lips sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Agron's dick twisted inside his pants, he could feel his underwear getting wet with pre-cum. Luckily the plane took off, and that distracted him for a moment, but not enough for his cock to soften, it seems that his dick had taken a mind of his own. It didn't help the fact that he has long legs and his knee brushed against Nasir's. The man was daring, thought Agron, when he put his hand on his knee, causing his cock to get harder. "I need to use the bathroom," Agron suddenly said.

Nasir looked directly at the bulge in Agron's pants, and by the size, he deduced that the man must be big. "Yeah, you do. I can help you get rid of that."

"What the hell!" Agron said. "I ... I'm not gay," Agron claimed, but his cock was not supporting that claim.

Nasir moved his mouth to Agron's ear. "Tell that to your cock she seems to disagree with you." He moved his hand sideways and squeezed Agron’s erection.

Instead of moving Nasir's hand, Agron spread his legs and groaned when Nasir's rubbed his dick. He closed his eyes for a moment, and wondered what was going on with him, he is straight and married. He has a beautiful pregnant wife in the house. Agron then grabbed Nasir's hand and moved it away. At that moment the indicator that they could take off their belts turned on, so he took it off then got up. He quickly moved and headed toward the bathroom, not realizing that Nasir had followed him until he got inside, and Nasir pushed him.

Agron turned around and saw the man looking at him with his eyes shining with lust, it was hot. "You're crazy! I told you I am not-" The word got stuck in his throat when Nasir grabbed him by the cheek and pulled him into a burning kiss. Agron is not gay, but he reacted as one does because instead of pushing Nasir away, he began to kiss him with despair. The kiss was unique, wet, hot and super sexy, and he admitted to himself that he had never kissed his wife that way. It was him who passed his arms around Nasir's body and closed the door behind him. Agron groaned when Nasir rubbed his cock against his erection since it felt good, and it was a relief for his painful cock.

Agron was going to complain when Nasir broke the kiss, but the man got on his knees undid his zipper and pulled his dick out. "Oh fuck!" It was the only thing Agron could say before Nasir got his entire cock inside his mouth. Agron bit his fingers not to moan but he put one of his hands-on Nasir's head and began to move his hip to the rhythm of the man’s mouth. Agron almost cum when he looks down and saw Nasir sucking him while he strokes his cock. He had seen porn movies, but seeing another cock being stroke so close was too exciting.

"Oh my God, fuck yes!" Agron was getting so fucking close in just a few seconds something that no longer happens with Saxa, it takes time for him to reach orgasm with her. "Oh fuck ... fuck." Nasir began to moan with his cock inside his mouth, and that sexy sound and the vibration he felt was what led him to cum. Agron pulled Nasir's hair and began to ejaculate inside his mouth, and the man swallowed every drop of his semen. Agron saw Nasir got up then grabbed his hand and brought it to his cock, so Agron began rubbing it fast until the man began to moan loudly. Agron soothed his moans with his mouth and kissed him as the man cum.

Nasir stopped kissing Agron, and walked away, then grabbed toilet paper and got clean. "You're the sexiest straight man I've ever met, and I've never done this with a married man, but God, you're fucking handsome."

Agron could not speak he couldn't even think. Agron saw Nasir leave the bathroom and he just stayed there looking at the door. Tears gathered in his eyes when he remembered his wife. A few seconds later he was crying hard, he had been unfaithful to his beautiful wife with a man. Agron composed himself and left the bathroom a few minutes later. When he returned to his seat, Nasir had his eyes closed, and he turned his face toward the window. The two men did not speak the rest of the trip or when they disembarked either.

Agron took at Uber that took him directly to the hotel. it was already late at night when he entered his room and the first thing, he did was call his wife. "Hey baby," Agron said.

"Sweetie, I was getting worried. How was your trip? Did you arrive at the hotel?"

Agron remembered Nasir, and that made him feel nervous, so he had to take a deep breath to calm down. "My trip was fine, and I just got to my room. How are our daughter and you doing?"

"I just put Eli to bed, and our boy hasn't stopped kicking me today."

Agron laughed at that. "That's my boy, well try to get some sleep."

"What you going to do?"

"Well, it's still early so I'm going to take a shower and go out to check the hotel. I love you Saxa." Agron didn't lie he loves his wife, but he doesn't know what happened to that man today. He discovered a side he didn't know he has; the thing is that he doesn't think he's gay, but then why he enjoyed grabbing that dick and everything else.

"I love you too, and be very careful to look at another woman," she joked.

"You are the only one for my baby."

"I know."

Agron hung up and then stared at the floor. Agron began to remember Nasir, the way they kissed, the way the man sucked his cock, like no one, had ever done it, even his wife. He came so hard; it was amazing and just remembering what happened on the plane hardened his cock again. "Damn Agron, stop it, you're not gay and you're a married man," Agron told himself. He started unpacking then went to the bathroom and took a cool and long shower. He left his room a couple of hours later and headed to the hotel bar as he needed a drink.

Nothing prepared Agron for the person he saw at the bar who was drinking with a group of friends. Nasir had changed his clothes and he now looked even more beautiful and sexy, he was wearing a silk shirt and black pants that tightened his ass. Agron thought about turning around to come back to his room, but he told himself that he is not gay, so it doesn't have to bother him sharing the same space with that man. Agron then approached the bar and ordered a drink. Nasir's laughter reached his ear and that forced him to look sideways meeting that hot look again. "Fuck!" Agron cursed and looked away but it was too late since his heart began to pound in his chest.

Nasir could not believe that Agron was in the same hotel where the wedding was going to be held and he was going to stay too. He has not been able to stop thinking about that sexy man and now that he had him close again, he was not going to miss the opportunity to flirt with him again. "Hey, guys I'll be back in a few minutes. I just saw someone, a guy I met on the plane today," Nasir told his friend Crixus then walked toward Agron. "This is a beautiful coincidence. Are you staying at this hotel too?"

"It seems that way," Agron coldly said.

"You want to accompany me with my friends? They are very nice." Nasir stood next to Agron at the bar and pointed at his friends. "The big guy is Crixus the one who is getting married tomorrow."

Agron looked at the group of friends and smiled, then looked at Nasir, big mistake, because as he always does, the man was smiling at him. "I don't think that will be a smart thing to do."

"Why not? I already suck your cock and you came into my mouth; we also don't have to do anything that you don't want to happen. You are bigger than me, it is not as if I could force you to do something you do not want to do.

Agron could not believe the brazenness of Nasir, the thing is that the more daring the little man is, the more he is attracted to him. "I'm married!"

"And that didn't stop your cock from getting hard on me." Nasir saw Agron's face turn red. "You look beautiful when you blush."

"You are brazen!"

"Yes, I hear that all the time." Nasir stood in front of Agron and put his hands on the man’s waist. "Nothing will happen that you don’t want to happen. I will only be here for two days and we will not see each other anymore. You know what they say what happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas."

Agron began to breathe hard, having Nasir so close to his body was arousing his body again. Nasir closed the distance between their bodies, and he did nothing to push the man away, quite the opposite Agron placed his hands on his waist too. By that time his cock was so stiff that it was pushing his pants. "I'm not gay."

"Then why your cock is hard again?"

"I don't know! This had never happened to me before with another man, hell, I had never dared to look at another woman after I got married and you are a man." Nasir moved and rubbed his erection against his. "Fuck don't do that." That warning didn’t work for Nasir and Agron couldn’t contain himself and pulled the man toward a burning kiss. Nasir ran his fingers through his hair making him moan. "Nasir ..."

"Come with my friends for a while and then we can do whatever you want, big man."

Agron began to nibble Nasir's lips slowly before opening his mouth to kiss him again for a long while. "I've never screwed a man."

"There is always a first time."

"Okay, I'll share some time with your friends, but I don't think I can move right now; I'm so fucking hard." Nasir broke the kiss and the two stared at each other in silence. "What is going on?" Agron asked when he saw Nasir remain silent looking at him strangely.

There is no doubt that Nasir feels hungry for that man, and he had never felt such a strong attraction for someone before, and that scared him. Agron is married and the only one who can get hurt is him, that's why he is hesitating. "You're right, you're married also you say you are not gay, it's better to leave you alone."

Agron saw Nasir walk away and he grabbed him by his forearms and turned him around, then caught the man against the bar counter and kissed him so hard that his teeth clashed. Nasir bit his lips making him moan loudly. Agron decided not to fight anymore with what his body is asking, which is to fuck Nasir. "What happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas, right?"

"Yes."

Agron decided not to fight with himself. Until yesterday he would have been unable to be unfaithful to his wife, but right now he is only wishing to fuck Nasir. "Then we're going to have a good time with your friends, and then I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore."

"I like that."

They moved away from each other and then they waited a few minutes to walk to the group of friends who kindly received him. Crixus seemed a bit rude at first, but then they started talking friendly with each other. Sneakily Agron took off his wedding ring and put it inside his pocket not to make Nasir feel uncomfortable in front of his friends. They moved to the bar and Crixus ordered a bottle of tequila. It is the first time in a long time that Agron was having fun since his life revolved now around his family. It felt good to be accompanied by a group of men who knew how to have fun.

Nasir stood by Agron’s side, so he passed his left arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. Agron does not know if it was the tequila, but even though it had only been a few hours since he met Nasir Agron began to feel too comfortable next to him as if they had known each other for years. The thing is a lot had happened between them already. Nasir kissed Agron and he corresponded to the kiss, which was short but sweet and he liked that a lot. Agron forgot about his family, Nasir's friends knew how to party, and they made him feel good. Crixus invited him to his wedding and he agreed to go after his work meeting. It was almost one o'clock AM when each of them began to retreat to their rooms.

"Your room or mine?" Agron asked with determination and looked at Nasir with lust.

"Mine."

"I'm going to follow you,” Agron said and Nasir grabbed his left hand, so he followed him to the elevator. As soon the door closed, Agron caught him against the wall then began kissing him with an unbridled passion. Nasir squeezed his buttocks and he thought that yesterday he would have hit any man who would have done that to him, but not no, he liked it. Agron also under his hand and squeeze Nasir's asses as he began to move his hips so that Nasir felt how hard he got him.

"You're so sexy, Agron. I want to see you without clothes," Nasir said and started undoing the buttons on Agron's shirt then ran his hand over the man chest and broke the kiss to look at him.

Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and brought it to his chest, then moved it to his nipple which he began to stroke with his thumb. The pleasure he felt was indescribable, a wave of pleasure traveled throughout his body. His cock began to throb bad, pre-cum began to soak his underwear. "Oh ..." Agron moan then he was going to kiss Nasir, but the elevator door opened forcing them apart. The two men left the elevator then they walked towards Nasir's room. Agron stood behind Nasir when he was opening the door, he placed his hands on his lover’s waist then started kissing his neck. Nasir's hair was on the way, so he moved it aside to bite his neck.

"I love that.”

"Hurry up with that door," Agron said with urgently in his voice. When the door opened, Agron pushed him inside. "I thought you were never going to open that door," Agron said before grabbing him by the cheek to pull him close but he didn't kiss Nasir, but he just stared at him. "Let it be clear, I'm not gay, I just ... I just like you."

Nasir laughed at that. "If you say so, now you're going to fuck me or what?"

Agron didn't hesitate any more and started kissing Nasir as he led him to the bed where they fell. Agron took Nasir's shirt off and then undid the button on his pants. "I want to see you naked too.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Agron pulled away just a bit to remove Nasir's pants and when the man was completely naked, he fixed his eyes on his cock and grabbed it. Agron sucked the air and ran his tongue around his lips. "I want to…"

"Suck me, that’s what you want to do?" Agron nodded. "You do not have to do it, you know."

"I want to do it!" One day ago, Agron would never have imagined that he would feel like to suck a cock, he likes his wife to do it to him.

"Okay, do it just be careful with your teeth." Nasir saw him hesitate. "Remember how I did it, just follow your memory."

Agron ran his tongue along Nasir's shaft and didn't feel disgusted, quite the opposite he liked the taste. He followed his instincts and began to suck the head while he was rubbing the shaft with his hand. He cheered and pushed the head deeper into his mouth which he began to move up and down. Nasir pushed his head down making him gag, so he released his cock but put it back in his mouth again.

"Oh, you are doing a good job to be your first time. Agron, I want to see you naked, please."

Agron continued to suck Nasir dick for a few more minutes, then moved away from the bed to undress. When he was naked in front of Nasir, the look he gave him made his cock pound with desire, so he grabbed it then gave it a jerk. "Fuck, I had never been so hard in my life," he said and climbed on top of Nasir and began to masturbate the man fast. "I had never felt so turn on, fuck, this is ...."

"Hot?"

"Yes, it is," Agron reached down to kiss Nasir's chest, he released his cock but kept moving his hips to rub it against Nasir's. He was dripping pre-cum, smearing the two cocks with it. Agron caught a nipple with his mouth and began to pass his tongue. Nasir groaned his name and swears that his name had never sounded so sexy in another mouth. "Nasir, you are sexy." Agron now grabbed both cocks and started rubbing them together. "So sexy, fuck, Nasir ..." His new lover grabbed his buttocks and the two began to move their hips together, rubbing each other's dicks. They rolled in bed while they kissed and touched each other carrying their bodies almost to the limit.

"Agron you are going to make me cum so fuck me now, please."

"Tell me what I have to do. I don't have a condom."

"I'm a nurse and I'm clean I swear. My job makes me tests myself all the time."

"Okay, tell me what to do then." Nasir pushed him aside, and he saw him get up and walk to his suitcase, then return with a bottle of lubricant. "You carry that in your suitcase."

"You always have to be prepared for anything. Give me your hand." Agron did so he lay in bed then spread his legs. "Prepare me with your finger, put it in my hole."

Agron nodded and did what Nasir asked him to do. He introduced his finger and twisted it inside Nasir's ass hole. He liked how his finger felt inside that tight ass then he began to move his finger slowly at first then faster. Nasir asked for another finger, and then another. Agron got so turn on hearing him moan that he thought he was going to cum before having the chance to fuck the man. "I can’t wait any longer." He grabbed the bottle of lube and spilled his dick with the warm oil. He put the tip of his dick in Nasir's hole and pushed in slowly. "Fuck! You're very tight, fuck, fuck, it feels so good, Nasir," Agron said as he pushed deeper inside him. "Can I move, please? I need to do it," Agron said with urgently.

"Move faster for me."

Agron didn’t need to be told twice and began to move wildly inside Nasir. What he was feeling could not be described in words, but it was too good. He laid his body on Nasir, and his dick got trapped between their bodies. Agron captured Nasir's lips with his mouth then began to kiss him urgently. Nasir brought his hands behind his back and stuck his nails in it that make Agron moan with pleasure, not pain. His cock was buried deep in Nasir's ass and it was squeezing the tip making the sensation more pleasant.

Agron suddenly pulled out and turned Nasir around then grabbed him by his waist to lift his ass and penetrated him again. He began to move so fast that the bed started to hit the wall. Agron grabbed Nasir's hair and he pulled the man towards him so that Nasir sat on top of him. "Move for me," Agron demanded then grabbed Nasir's by his neck and bit his right shoulder. "Nasir ..."

Nasir grabbed Agron's hand and led it to his dick. "I want you to make me come, I want to muddle your hand with my cum."

"Fuck Nasir that sounded hot." Nasir began to move faster as well. "I am so fucking close!" The moment he said that Nasir began to gasp hard, so he moved his hand even faster until he felt him ejaculating and that that pushed him to the end. "I'm going to cum fuck!" Agron came hard, as he had never done before. What he felt while he was spilling into Nasir's ass was incredible. Nasir moved and lay on the bed, and Agron fell beside him. He was breathing fast and thought there is no doubt that that was the best sex of his life.

Nasir turned around and looked at Agron and I noticed that the man had a pleasant smile on his face that made him look beautiful. He sought his lips and shared a calm kiss. "Stay in my room."

Agron broke the kiss and stared at Nasir. "Nasir I can’t"

"Just tonight, stay, please. I don't want you to go, I want to have you all night. I liked how you made love to me, to be your first time with a man you did it perfectly. "

"Oh, thanks and fine I'll stay."

"Did you like what happened?"

"I liked it too much."

"You have remorse."

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm tired and a little drunk." In those moments Agron was full of mixed feelings. He liked what happened between Nasir and him, and he didn't want to think about his wife now. He just wanted to keep living the moment and forget that he is a husband and father.

"Come let's clean ourselves so we can sleep."

Agron nodded and followed Nasir to the bathroom. The two men returned to bed a few minutes later and lay and they lay down on the bed then cuddled under the covers. Agron fell asleep almost immediately. He woke up a few hours later and at first, he felt confused but just for a moment. It is the first time in years that he woke up in the arms of another person who isn’t his wife. Agron began to feel guilty but then he felt Nasir move, and his ass brushed his cock which was hard again. He lay on his side and moved his hand over Nasir's belly until he found his soft cock then began to rub it until he felt it start to harden. Agron then began to kiss Nasir neck and though he can't get enough of that man.

Nasir groaned in pleasure at the way Agron was touching him. He sucked the air when he felt the man's cock rub against his ass. "Agron yes…" His ass tightened with anticipation, so he pushed it up then Agron started teasing his ass with his tip and that got him crazy.

"I want to be inside you again," Agron spoke and reached for the bottle of lubricant that was on the nightstand on his side. He spilled his dick with lubricant then daubed the head with the liquid. "You are so hard," Agron spoke then began to bite Nasir's neck while he began to push his cock inside his ass. "I don’t want to hurt you."

"Go slow until I tell you. You are so big."

"You don't like big cocks?"

"Quite the opposite I do."

"You're so sexy, so handsome, so daring, what did you do to me on that plane?" Agron didn't let him answer, because he moved his head to capture his lips and started kissing him. In a matter of minutes, the two were fucking like they did the night before, but this time Agron could last longer, and it was just as good as the night before. His phone woke him up a few hours later, he looked at Nasir who didn't wake up with the noise and was still sound asleep beside him.

Nasir woke up and he found beautiful green eyes looking at him with intensity. "Good morning. Shit hurts my ass," Nasir said when he tried to move but thought that that pain is a pleasant memory of what happened between them last night and this morning.

Agron smiled at that comment. "You made me lose control when you started moaning in the way you did last night." Agron kisses his forehead. "I have to go."

Nasir stepped aside. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Yes, I will. Leave me your number, for me to call you and let you know when I'm done." Agron grabbed his cell phone and saw that he has a missed call from his wife.

"Is something wrong? Nasir asked when he saw him staring at his cell phone screen.

"It was my wife. Give me your number."

Nasir now began to feel guilty. He had spent the night for the first time with a married man. "Agron you don't have to go to the wedding, and we don't have to see each other again."

Agron buttoned his pants and glare at Nasir. "You don't think it's too late for you to feel, I don't know, regret it." He grabbed his shirt. "I ... I am not happy to have cheated on my wife who is a wonderful woman, and she doesn't deserve what I did last night but I don't know what is going on with me. I look at you and my cock takes a mind of its own. We, we had sex twice last night and I look at you naked in that bed and my dick is hard again, and that doesn't happen with my wife! "

Nasir got up and knelt on the bed in front of Agron. "Hey, I am sorry, I've never been with a married man before, but you're super sexy." He put his hands on Agron's waist.

"Nasir doesn’t start," Agron said when the man pushes him down causing him to fall on top of him. His little man started kissing his neck. "Nasir stop ..." Agron said but he sucked the air when Nasir put his legs around his waist. "I have to go."

"You don't have time for a blowjob?"

"Oh, Jesus!" An hour later he was leaving Nasir's room and calling his wife. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Agron why you didn't answer me? I've called you twice."

Agron got worried. "You're good?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you are up, you have an appointment in an hour."

Agron sighed with relief. "Yes, I'm sorry honey, I went to bed late and I was asleep when you called me. Eli, still asleep I guess."

"Yes. I miss you already."

Agron pressed his lips. His wife is telling him that she is missing him, and he can't say the same thing. He wants these two days to lengthen to keep enjoying Nasir, that little man drives him crazy. "I'll be back on Sunday. Now I must take a shower. I'll call you in a while."

"I love you, Agron."

"Me too, honey," Agron hung up and took a deep breath. That woman is his life, there is no doubt that he loves her, but then why did he go to bed with a stranger last night? Why can't he wait to see him again? Too many questions and right now he doesn't have time to answer it.

Agron left his meeting and immediately pulled out his phone but instead of calling his wife he dials, Nasir's number instead. "Hey, I'm done with my meeting. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. right now"

"There are still a few hours left before the wedding start, do you want to grab lunch with me?"

"Food not sex ..."

"Nasir ..."

"Okay. Where are we going to meet?"

"In the hotel lobby in half an hour." Agron grabbed his Uber who took him to the hotel. On the way, he called his wife and they talked while the ride lasted. Agron asked himself if he was going to be able to forget Nasir when he returned home, he doesn't know, he just knows he must do that.

Agron had to restrain himself not to pull Nasir when he saw him in the hotel lobby because the man looked beautiful. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, big man. Where are we going? I'm really hungry.”

Nasir began to walk by his side and Agron couldn't help grabbing his hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all morning."

Nasir grinned. "Me too."

Agron noticed a sad tone in Nasir's voice. "Something wrong?" Nasir shook his head, but Agron didn't believe him but for now, he said nothing. The two men left the hotel to the restaurant walking since the place was not far from the hotel. When they were already sitting, they ordered drinks and an appetizer. Before the food arrived, Agron had to ask. "You're going to tell me what's wrong with you, and don't say nothing, I know when someone lies to me."

"I met you yesterday, I dared to flirt with you knowing that you are married, then we spent the night together and it was the best night of my life." Nasir looked sideways for a moment. "I have never felt so comfortable with a man as I did with you and on Monday you’ll return to your life with your wife and children."

Agron felt his heart tear apart with that comment and with the sadness he saw in Nasir's eyes. "I ... oh fuck!" Agron let out the air and dared to grab Nasir's hand. "I swear I had never noticed a man twice until I saw you on that plane, and I don't deny you that I adore my wife, but I don't want to stop seeing you."

Nasir withdrew his hand. "I have no intention of becoming your lover or breaking a family apart, so let's enjoy this while it lasts."

"But Nasir."

"No, please. I will not let myself fall for a straight man again."

Agron narrowed his eyes. "I thought it was your first time."

"With a married man, yes, but I was already with someone who thought or pretended to be straight, and he made me suffer a lot." Nasir shook his head and took a sip of his beer then looked at Agron. "Since I saw you, I knew that you were one of those men who are hard to forget. I should never have flirted with you, but I noticed that you like me, and I could not resist." Nasir managed to put a smile. "Let's continue enjoying this weekend so we can return to Florida with beautiful memories."

Agron nodded and said nothing because it was nothing he could say. He has just met Nasir, and he has been married to Saxa for many years, and they have a daughter together and another child on the way. He could not destroy his marriage for someone he just met, even if that someone made him feel things, he had never felt with anyone else before. The thing is that when he looked at Nasir's in the eye, it was as if he knew him from another life. Right now, Agron would give anything to be a single man.

The wedding was beautiful, from the beginning until the end. Best of all, it was what happened after the wedding between Nasir and Agron, it was explosive, they made love almost all night but this time in Agron's room. The next day Agron woke up alone in bed, and I immediately call Nasir's name, but he did not respond then he looked at his phone and realized that he has a text message, from Nasir. With his heart beating fast, he began to read the message.

_Hey, I am sorry for not staying and sneaking out while you slept, but I couldn't say goodbye. What I told you in the restaurant was true, you are an unforgettable man. I just met you and I'm leaving with a broken heart. I wish you the best of luck with your family, and please do not call me, forget me, and remain happy with your beautiful wife. Take care of yourself, Agron._

Agron got out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could do it, then left the room without burying his teeth. He ran to the elevator and then pressed the button on the fourth floor. Nasir had sent that message just a few minutes ago, maybe he was still in his room packing, he must be. Agron needs to see him, he needs to hug him, kiss him, he needs Nasir. When the door opened to his surprise Nasir was waiting for the elevator.

"Agron-"

"Fuck you!" Agron yelled at him.

"Agron!"

"How dare you change my fucking life in two days to disappear from it with a bloody text? I don't accept that!" He came out of the elevator and grabbed Nasir's cheek. "I do not accept it!"

Nasir moved back. "I don't care if you don't accept it, I already told you that I'm not going to become your lover." Nasir takes a deep breath to try to calm down. "It was a mistake to flirt with you, it was a mistake to let you screw me up these days!"

Quick Agron grabbed Nasir by the cheek and took him against the wall, then kissed him hard. Nasir tried to push him away, but he squeezed their bodies together and kissed him until take a moan from Nasir's mouth. Agron then began to kiss Nasir with more tenderness, until he felt his cheek get wet then he realized that the man was crying so he pulled away and looked at him with concern. "Nasir, why are you crying?"

"I already told you how I suffered before with someone like you, and your case is worse. You can never be mine alone." Nasir saw Agron pale. "You told me that you have been married to your wife for years, won't you tell me now that you're going to leave her for a guy you just met right?"

Agron shook his head. "I can't do that?"

"So, what do you want from me?"

"We can-"

"We can nothing! Let's me see, you want me to become your lover, just to see you when you have time. You want me to become your lover, so I’ll spend the weekends, and holidays alone because those days belong to your family! " Nasir shouted and approached Agron. "I don't think so," he said with determination then grabbed his suitcase and started walking away but Agron grabbed his left hand and stopped it.

"Don't go, let's talk."

"There is nothing more to say, Agron." He tried to let go but Agron just squeezed his hand tighter. "If this weekend meant something to you, if I meant something to you, please let me go." Agron then released his hand and entered the elevator without looking back, so he couldn’t the tears that ran down Agron's cheek.

Agron lost control and hit the wall so hard that his knuckles got bloodied. "Fuck!" He screamed as he waved his hand. He turned around, put his two hands on each side of the elevator and started kicking it until he relieved all his frustration. Agron wiped the tears on his cheek and entered the elevator. A few minutes later he entered his room and began packing. His flight wouldn't leave for five hours, but he couldn't stay there, not after the fantastic night he spent with Nasir in that bed.

Agron phone rang, and he saw his wife's number. "What Saxa?"

"Love what's wrong?"

'Nothing tells me what you want, I'm already leaving my room. "

"Agron, what's going on with you, you never talked to me like that."

"I told you nothing is wrong with me!" Agron sighed. "I’ll talk to you when I'm at the airport."

"But-"

"Goodbye!" Agron left the room. He knows he shouldn't have talked to his wife that way, but he doesn't give a damn about her feelings right now. The only thing he wants right now is Nasir, and he couldn't have him anymore so to hell with everything. He doesn't know how he is going to forget the man; he doesn't know how he is going to erase those wonderful nights from his mind. He laid the head on the elevator wall and again the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Agron did not get home until late at night. His wife had received him with a hug and a kiss, but after lasting two days kissing a man's mouth, that kiss felt odd for him. His daughter was already asleep, and he couldn't say goodnight to her. He was tired both physically and mentally, so he put the suitcase aside and grabbed his towel and his pajamas and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Agron, what's going on? And what happened to your hand?"

Agron stopped turned around and looked at his wife. " I fell and I told you nothing is happening to me Saxa, I'm just tired and I want to sleep." His wife approached him, and he stepped back. Agron didn't want to look at her, he didn't want her to touch him, he just wanted one person right now.

"You're acting so strangely. You're always eager to be with me when you come back for a trip, and you just want to go to sleep, that is odd. Besides, the way you talked to me on the phone ..."

"Saxa I'm sorry, but I'm tired."

"But Agron-"

"Damnit woman, what part of I’m tired you don't understand?" Agron shouted before entering the bathroom and slammed the door. "Fuck!" He knows that his wife is not to blame for what he's feeling for Nasir, but right now he couldn't bear to see her. Agron pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Nasir, but the phone rang several times and he didn't answer so he sent a text.

_"Please, please, I want to keep seeing you, give me your address." _Agron got no answer, and put his phone down, he would look for ways to find Nasir's address. He took a shower and when he returned to the bedroom his wife was already in bed. He stared at Saxa, there is no doubt that she looked beautiful in her sleeping gown, but his cock didn't react. He got to bed kiss his wife on the cheek and turned around. His wife put his hands around his waist and kiss his neck. "Saxa no."

"A little love will take away that tiredness, it always does."

"Not now."

"Agron!"

Agron uncovers himself then got out the bed. "I will go to sleep in the guest room."

"But Agron, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Agron didn't answer if he stayed in that room, he was going to have to make love to his wife not to raise suspicions, and he doesn't know if he could do it. Nasir's words still sounded in his mind and it's all he can think about right now. He grabbed his cell phone and left the room toward the guest one. A few minutes later Agron put his head on the pillow and began to remember Nasir, the way the little man, made him cum with his mouth last night and that hardened his cock.

Agron introduced his hand inside his pajama pants and grabbed his cock then began to stroke while remembering Nasir. He cum hard moaning Nasir's name, and after he cleaned himself just before falling asleep, he swore that tomorrow he would start looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir smiled at the patient before saying goodbye, and left the room, outside he took a deep breath. It wasn't a good day, or a good week either. Last night he hardly slept thinking of Agron the man who left traces in his life. Agron who doesn’t stop sending him texts, who is still so present in his mind, who he can’t forget and who every night Nasir wishes to have again. Yeah, the last two weeks have been the worst of his life, Nasir thought. He does not regret meeting Agron at all, but when he said goodbye to him, he never imagined how difficult it would be for him to forget the man. Nasir walked to the nursing station and at that time his phone vibrated so he got it out, it was Agron.

Nasir read the message repeatedly and in doing so, he thought that he had lost count of how many messages Agron had sent him. His heart aches, it has been two weeks since that weekend and he can't forget the man. Nasir has not had sex with anyone else, how can he do it if all he wants is that sexy man in his bed. What Nasir did was bury himself at work, he has picked extra shifts, to stay active. He had stopped going to parties with his friends, he had become a bored or bitter man. Not being able to have what he wants has left a bad taste. What Nasir is feeling now is overwhelming and he had never felt this way for another man.

Naevia stared at her friend for a moment while he was concentrating on his cell phone. "Nasir, did you take care of the patient in the room three hundred?" Naevia didn't answer. Nasir continued to look at his phone as if he hadn't heard her. "Nasir I am talking to you"

Nasir heard the angry voice of his coworker who is also his friend. "I am sorry Naevia, what did you ask me?"

Naevia frowned. "What is going on with you? Since I returned from my honeymoon a week ago, I have noticed that you are always distracted or in a bad mood. What's going on?"

"I'm just tired." Nasir lied, but he knows that his friend knows him too well to believe that lie. He has been through many things in his life, but he always leaves his problems at home and maintains a positive attitude at work, but this time he has not been able to do so.

"Of course, you are, if you are working too hard but you have always known how to maintain a good attitude at work, now your change is very noticeable,” Naevia said but her friend did not answer. "It's because of that man, Agron, that you're acting like that? You haven't seen him again? What happened to him?"

"Woo too many questions together, slow down."

"Did you see the patient in room three hundred?" His friend nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"No," Nasir said with determination. His cell phone vibrated again but he ignored the text this time. He doesn't want to talk about Agron, all he wants to do is to forget the man, but he's about to give up and send him his address. "It's time for lunch. I'm going to the cafeteria to eat something." Nasir spoke hoping that his friend was going to drop the subject, but something in her gaze told him that that would not happen.

"Nasir please talks to me, I'm your friend. I can see that something is eating you inside, and I feel that man has something to do with the way you are acting now.

Nasir stopped walking and he took a deep breath. It's true, Naevia is his best friend, he had always trusted her with everything and maybe talking to her would make him feel better. "Yes, and what is happening to me has a lot to do with Agron who I have not seen again, because he is married Naevia, and I am not going to become his lover, much less I am going to break a family apart." Nasir saw his friend open her eyes wide. "It's my fault Naevia I provoked him knowing he was married because he told me from the beginning. The thing was that I couldn't help flirting with him or everything that happened next between us."

For the first time, Naevia didn't know what to say to his friend. "It's my lunch hour too and I think that you and I have a lot to talk about but not in the hospital or the cafeteria, we’ll go to the restaurant that is close to the hospital."

Nasir nodded and the two went to sign off, then left the hospital a few minutes later and started walking towards the restaurant. Luckily the place was not crowded, and they didn't have to wait to be seated. After ordering their food, Nasir began to tell Naevia how things happened between Agron and him. Nasir was honest with her friend, and he saw anger in her eyes, because Naevia is a wife, and it would hurt her if her husband cheated on her with someone else. Nasir felt a little embarrassed by his actions that weekend but not enough to regret having met Agron.

"I can't believe you were able to seduce a married man." Naevia shook her head. "This man in front of me is not the Nasir that I have known for years. I know you are wild, and you like to flirt with men because I have seen you, but you have never dared do it with a man who is already committed to another person. I didn't expect this from you. "

Nasir curled his lips to the left, and then let out a sigh. "Yes, I know I was wrong, and I am paying for it." Nasir changed his gaze for a moment before looking at his friend again. "Agron had sent me a lot of text begging to see me again."

"I hope you don't do it; you have to forget that man."

Nasir sighed and blinked tears. "I don't know, so far I have been able to endure the desire to answer him, but I don't know how much longer I can keep doing it. It's easy to say I'll forget him, but it's a very different thing to be able to do it.”

"Did you fall in love with that man?"

Nasir didn’t know what to say and remained silent for a few seconds. "I only share two nights with Agron Naevia how can I be in love with him? I barely know him."

"Love at first sight."

"There is no such thing?"

"Do you truly believe that Nasir? The hurt I'm seeing in your eyes, just tells me you're in love with Agron. I've known you for years, I know what happened with your ex-boyfriend whom you thought you loved, I never saw you so hurt after you ended your relationship with him. I remember that you came to work normally, but now I can see that you are suffering.”

Nasir didn't know what to say to that, he stared at his friend while he remembered all the past nights, he hasn't been able to sleep with the memories of that weekend. "Naevia I-" Nasir couldn't finish talking because his phone interrupted him, he checked the message and began to read it.

_ "Hey, Nasir please don't be cruel. If you've already forgotten me, or those two wonderful nights, just tell me. There's not a night I don't think about you, there's not a damn night that I don't remember your lips on top of mine, your hands on my skin, or the way you made me moan with pleasure. I can't forget you, and I've tried but nothing works. I haven't looked at another man, I just want you. " _

"That was Agron right?" Nasir nodded. "Are you going to answer him?"

"Maybe I don’t know." His voice came out, with a tone of despair, he does not know how much longer he will be able to continue ignoring Agron. It is obvious the man is suffering too; it is obvious that what happened that weekend between them was more than a simple hook up.

"Don’t do it, Nasir"

"Agron is suffering Naevia, I can't be that cruel to the man. I want to see him bad; I can't take it anymore.” Nasir sigh. “I have to be honest with you, Agron was more than a simple hook up. Agron made me feel things I've never felt with another man and I'm not talking about sex alone. Agron treated me with affection as if he had known me for many years. He made me feel happy, comfortable. I ...” Nasir shook his head and blink the tears that gathered in his eyes.

Naevia reached for her friend's hand and squeezed it. "Maybe you don't know, but I need to tell you that you fell in love with a married man. I hate to tell you that if you start a relationship with Agron, what you are suffering now is only the beginning."

"I don't say I’ll accept being his lover, but I have to see him even if is only for one last time."

"Believe me it won't be the only time you see Agron."

"Naevia!"

"I'm sorry, Nasir, but I'm your friend and I have to tell you the truth even if it hurts. Love, at first sight, is true, and from what you told me I feel that you and Agron have good chemistry. I saw you two together and in no time, I noticed that Agron was a straight man, he looked natural by your side. Don't misunderstand me, I don't agree with that relationship, but I do have to admit that you two looks good together. "

"Thank you for your honesty Naevia, I appreciate it very much and the only thing I can promise you is that I will think things through."

"I hope so."

They chat for a while longer and then return to the hospital. Nasir concentrated on his work but Agron was always in the back of his mind. At one point he read the message again and smiled because he needs to admit that Agron is the first man who has written him messages accompanied by hearts, the man is adorably cheesy. Nasir took a deep breath and thought about responding to Agron, but his friend is right he can't become Agron's lover, to spend most of his time sitting in his apartment waiting to see If the man can make time for him. Also, Nasir does not know if he will be able to live with the remorse of having broken a family, or for the suffering of Agron's children for not having their parents together.

At the end of Nasir shift, he was exhausted, therefore on the way to his apartment he bought food so he wouldn't have to make dinner. Nasir entered his apartment, turned on the light then walked to the kitchen to place the bag with the food on the counter. He headed to his bedroom, then sat on the bed and took out his cell phone, to read the message again. Nasir didn’t notice when he began to cry until a drop of tear fell on the screen. "Dammit!" Nasir cursed. He had never cried for a man the way he does for Agron. He began to dial Agron's number but stopped then whipped his tears and dialed Castus number instead. "Hey, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing, just watching TV in my apartment."

"I was going to do that, but I want to know if you want company. I don't want to be alone."

"Well, come here, you know you're always welcome."

“Okay, I will.”

Nasir went to the kitchen ate his dinner then took a shower and left to his friend's apartment. Half an hour later, Castus received him with a charming smile as he always does. His friend went to get beer in the kitchen and returned a minute later and then they both sat on the couch to talk. Castus is a good friend, and just like his friend Naevia he knows he can count on him for everything. There was a time Nasir thought that Castus and he could be more than friends, but their friendship is very valuable to mix it with pleasure. Nasir cannot deny that Castus is a very attractive man, but he does not want to take risks. They both have different tastes in some things, and that one day was going to bring problems.

Castus saw his friend stay thoughtful, a thing he did a lot lately. "Nasir, are you worried about something?

Nasir must have imagined that like Naevia, Castus was also going to notice his change, they both know him very well. "Two weeks ago, I met someone in Las Vegas, a married man who is also straight, and we ended up in bed, his name is Agron. The thing is that I said goodbye to him because I don't want to become his lover or be responsible for breaking a family. I tried to forget Agron, but I can't do it, and he can't forget me either because he had sent me a lot of messages asking me to meet again.”

"I am surprised that you got tangled up with a married man, you don't like problems and that kind of relationship brings nothing but problems."

"If you knew Agron, you would understand, he is a beautiful, sexy and a nice man. I will not deny that I am dying to answer his messages and tell him that I also want to see him again, but I don't want to be the other person." Nasir rolled his eyes. "God that sounds pathetic."

"It doesn't sound pathetic I got you but you're right, you're not going to become anyone's lover."

"That's what Naevia says," Nasir said and then remained thoughtful. If he began a relationship with Agron, it would be morally wrong, but right now his heart does not seem to care about what is right or wrong.

"Do you want to go out?"

"No, I'm fine here. I don't want to see anyone; tell me what movie you were watching?" Castus answered his question and Nasir settled on the sofa and continued the conversation with his friend. Castus helped Nasir feel better and there was a moment that he thought that maybe going to bed with his friend would help him forget Agron, but he did it, he returned to his apartment a few hours later.

Nasir didn’t receive another text from Agron until dawn and he thought that It was three in the morning and the man was still thinking about him, that detail moved him. Nasir wants to reply to the message, but after so much persistence he knows that the man deserves a call. The thing is that Nasir knows that if he sends a text now, Agron would do the impossible to come to see him and he doesn’t want Agron to have problems with his wife who is pregnant and needs no worries right now so he will wait until tomorrow.

Nasir laid his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling and for a while, he did nothing but remember that beautiful weekend. Nasir can't help smiling by acknowledging that he was able to get that straight man to lose his mind for him. Nasir should feel ashamed and maybe he is, but he can't help feeling flattered too. Agron in Barca are two very different men, and Nasir knows that Agron would never humiliate him the way Barca did. His ex-boyfriend still around, and sometimes he shows up at the hospital, but Nasir has made it clear that he will never return with him.

Nasir could have gone to bed with his friend tonight, or already hooked with another guy, but he doesn't want any other hands than Agron's on his body, that straight man knows how to please him. Nasir laughed when he remembered how many times Agron told him that he's not gay, but he liked sucking his cock. He shook his head while he thought that he misses and needs that man. He read the last message Agron sent him and that made him smile.  _ "I don't know what you did to me but without you, I don't have peace anymore. I don't know you, but I miss you as if I did for a lifetime. Have mercy on me and answer me, even if it's to say hello."  _ That message came followed by two hearts and that is what he is loving about the man. "I'm done, Agron you got me," Nasir whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

Agron got up early to make breakfast for his family, the last two weeks he has been nothing more than an asshole with his wife who has not done anything wrong. Saxa has tried an approach between them in bed, but he always rejects her. It seems that his dick lost all interest in his wife who still is a beautiful woman, but he had lost interest in sex with her. The thing is that Saxa is a good mother and wife and she is expecting a child from him, therefore he needs her to be happy and calm. Yesterday they went to the doctor and Saxa had her blood pressure a little high, so she doesn't need any worries right now.

Agron looked at the window for a moment. It was raining outside, so he plans to stay at home with his family, maybe invites his brother to watch a movie. The only thing he wants to do is something other than waiting to see if Nasir sympathizes with him and answers his messages. Nasir has ignored all his texts and that is killing him. Two weeks ago, Agron was a happy family man but now he feels miserable missing someone who changed his life forever. Agron can’t deny that he is afraid that Nasir has forgotten him, and he is already with another man. It sounds pathetic but he doesn't think he could resist the knowledge that Nasir is already sleeping with another man.

Agron started cooking the pancakes while he thought of Nasir, he remembered the daring way he followed him in the plane's bathroom, and the way he sucked his cock making him come so fast. Agron knows that even if he has sex with his wife again, it would no longer be the same. He has been married to Saxa for years and although he can’t deny that sex with her is great, she has never made him moan and scream as he did with Nasir. Agron phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. When he looked at his cell, he couldn't believe who the message was coming from. Agron let go of the bold with the pancake mix to pick up his phone then began to read.  _ "Hi Agron, I have read each of your messages. I can no longer run from you; I want to see you. I've tried to forget you, I've tried to continue my life without you, but the memories of that weekend haunt me day and night. I need to see you, touch you once more time." _

Agron read the message repeatedly, and when he was going to replay his wife entered the kitchen. "Hey, sweetheart."

"This is a surprise," Saxa said when she saw her husband cooking breakfast. Although Agron knows how to cook, he doesn't do it very often. Agron always likes her to cook because he loves her food.

Agron quickly entered his cell phone in his pocket. "I wanted to do something nice for you." He approached his wife and kissed her cheek, then her belly. "How do you feel today?"

"I am feeling good, our baby didn't move much last night, so I was able to sleep well."

"Daddy, are you cooking pancake?" Eli asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, I am a princess"

"Yei, I'm very hungry."

Agron kissed her daughter's cheek. "Then, sit at the table with your mom and I will serve breakfast in a few minutes." Agron turned around took out his phone and wrote a quick text.  _ "Where and what time can we meet?" _ His answer came a few minutes later when he was serving the pancakes. Nasir sent him a bar address in downtown, and to his surprise, it is not far from his home.  _ "I'll be there," _ Agron replied and after serving breakfast he sat down with his family to eat.

"Oh, Agron these pancakes are delicious," Saxa said.

"Yes daddy, mommy is right."

"Well, I'm glad my two women are happy with their breakfast." Agron took a sip of his orange juice then he kept quiet while looking for an excuse to give his wife so he can leave the house. She was probably going to be furious since the weekends are the only days he has, to be with them, but he must see Nasir. Now that Nasir finally answered him, he isn’t going to lose the opportunity to see him.

"Love, What's wrong? You're thoughtful.”

Agron raised his head to look at his wife. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going out this afternoon." His woman happy face change to a more serious one. "Duro called me he wants me to stop by his apartment," Agron lied and thought he is going to have to call his brother and give him an explanation.

"But daddy, I thought we were going to the park."

Agron smiled at her daughter. He had forgotten that promise, either way, the day is rainy to take her to the park. "Princess is raining a lot outside, so tomorrow if it doesn't rain, we'll go to the park."

"Okay, Daddy."

Agron was going to say something to his daughter, but then he saw his wife get up without finishing her breakfast and leave the kitchen without saying a word. He took a deep breath and addressed his daughter. "I'll be back in a moment; I'll go talk to your mommy, please finish your breakfast." Agron quickly left the kitchen and found his wife in the living room standing in front of the glass door that led to the pool. "Saxa why you left? You did not finish your breakfast and you have to eat well.”

"Are you going to see her?"

Agron narrowed his eyes he did not understand the question. "Who are you talking about Saxa?"

Saxa turned around and pointed at his husband. "I am talking about the woman you are fucking and do not deny it. Since you came back from Las Vegas, you have not touched me again and don’t say that it’s because I am pregnant and you are afraid of hurting the baby, because when I was pregnant with Eli, we always did it.

Agron approached his wife. "Hey, I'm not going to see any woman," he didn't lie, but he will see the person who is always on his mind. He tried to hug his wife, but she pushed him away. "Saxa stop it!"

"I want my husband back!" Saxa scream.

"You have me."

"You have changed a lot in these last two weeks. You are always thoughtful, moody and sad. I had seen you sending messages and then staring at the phone waiting for an answer. Tell me the truth, tell me if you no longer love me."

Agron grabbed his wife's hands. "Of course, I still love you."

Agron didn’t lie to his wife, he loves her, but what he is feeling for Nasir, that urge to be with him again is strong. His conscience tells him that he must forget about Nasir before he harms his wife even more, but he has tried and can’t do it. Saxa is right, he spends hours sitting waiting for a text from Nasir, like an idiot. Agron thought that he has lost his mind for a man who is a good person and showed it when he left him, not to harm his family. If Nasir was a bad person, he wouldn't have minded breaking his marriage just to stay with him. Yes, Nasir is daring, but that does not make him a bad guy.

"Then why don't you touch me, why haven't you made love to me again?"

Agron let go of his wife's hand, and remained silent, he didn't know what to say. He saw the tears in his woman's eyes and all he could do was grab her by her cheeks and draw her to a kiss. Agron kissed his wife, not with the passion he had kissed Nasir that weekend, that kiss was sweet. When he broke the contact between them, he hugged his wife tightly. Agron didn’t speak, what could he say? He could not apologize, because his wife would realize that he was unfaithful, he could not promise that they would have a night of passion, because all he wants is to be with Nasir again. There wasn't much he could say or do, so hugging her was the best thing he could do.

"Just don't come back late," Saxa said when she felt her husband's anguish. She is not stupid, she knows something is going on, and that Agron has an internal struggle with himself right now. What Saxa doesn’t know is, if there really is another woman, or her man has simply stopped loving her, but also, she knows that love does not end in the blink of an eye. She is going to have to find out what is going on with Agron if there is another woman then remove her from her husband's life because she is not going to lose him to anyone.

"Thanks, Saxa. Now let's go back to the kitchen, I want you to eat well, and we' will spend the morning together with our daughter, would that make you happy?"

"Yes, a lot."

Agron returned to the kitchen with his wife, and he spent the morning with them. It was four o'clock when he left the house., and as he drove towards downtown, he called his brother Duro. "Hey Bro."

"Oh, hey Agron, what are you up to?"

"Well, I just left my house and I need a favor from you. If Saxa calls you please make an excuse not to put me on the phone, then send me a message for me to call her back.” Duro got silent for a moment, and Agron knows that he will have to answer some questions.

"I don't understand. Why do you want me to lie to Saxa? Where are you going?"

"Duro I'll explain later what's going on. "

"Hum brother, what's going on?"

Agron got quietly. He knows that his brother will scold him, but he also knows that he will understand. "I met someone in Las Vegas, and something happened between that person and me."

"Agron, are you telling me that you were unfaithful to your wife?"

"Yes, I did and before you scold me please listen to me."

“Agron I can't believe you did that."

"Look, Duro, please back me up. I promise you that tomorrow I will stop by your apartment and I will explain everything to you." Agron knows that his brother loves Saxa, but he also knows that Duro would do anything for him.

"Okay, you know you can always count on me, but I'm in shock. Since you met Saxa, you haven't looked at another woman again, you love your wife."

Agron sighed and when he stopped in a red light he looked sideways to the street. His brother was making him feel guilty but not enough to stop and drive back hombre. After two weeks of suffering, thinking that he would never see Nasir again, he is now on his way to meet him, so there is no way in hell to make it stop. Duro knows him well, and he was not wrong when he said that after he met his wife, he stopped looking at women and he wouldn't have done it, but the funny thing is that it was a man who made him lose his mind. Another woman, as beautiful as she would have been, would not have made him cheat on his wife.

"Duro I didn't cheat Saxa with a woman," Agron said after a few seconds. "Yes, I cheated on my wife, but I did it with a man, the first man who interested me and who I can't get out of my mind." Agron was waiting for an answer from his brother, but the line was silent. "Duro you still there?"

It took Duro a few seconds to recover from what he had heard. "I'm here, I don't know what to say, I'm in shock. Brother, you're not gay."

"I am not, but ..." Agron shook his head. "Duro I promise you that tomorrow I will explain how thing went down between that man and me. The only thing I ask now is that you understand me, little brother. You know what it is to feel an attraction for a man, you know how difficult it is to accept it I don't know if I'm bisexual, or gay, the only thing I can tell you is that I liked what happened between Nasir and me."

"Who is Nasir?"

"He is the man I met in Las Vegas."

"He knows you're married?"

"Yes, and in fact, he broke what we started in Las Vegas. Nasir does not want to leave my family, but it was I who insisted on seeing him again. Since I arrived from Las Vegas I have done nothing but harass him with my messages, and it was only today that he answered me."

Duro more than anyone knows what it is to fight against the attraction for a man, therefore, he calmed down. "Okay, I'll support you. but stop by my place tomorrow, we have a lot to talk about."

"I will."

Agron hung up and concentrated on the road. Nasir had chosen a place in downtown for them to meet and that made him laugh. The man is smart, Agron thought, but the important thing is that he was going to see him. Agron parked in front of the bar and got out of his car then headed toward the entrance. Agron looked around the place until he saw Nasir who was talking to someone at the bar counter. He felt terrible jealousy when he saw him blush and look down after the man whispered something in his ear. Agron quickly approached the counter and stood between Nasir and that man.

"Nasir who is this man?" Agron asked angrily. He has been jealous of his wife before but that was nothing compared to what he is feeling now.

"Hey, don't you see that I was talking to him?"

Agron turned around and glared at the man. "Well, he was waiting for me, so back off because he's mine!" Agron turned to look at Nasir. "You cited me here so that I could see you flirting with another man?"

"Wait I wasn't flirting with him."

"You were blushing when I arrived."

Nasir raised his right hand to the front. "Stop, you have no right to claim me." Nasir grabbed Agron's hand and pointed at the ring. "Do you forget that you are married?"

"Woo, what an asshole."

Agron turned around again. "I told you back off," Agron shouted and again faced Nair, and the two stared at each other in silence. He took a step toward Nasir. "I am sorry. I was dying to see you again, I sent you a lot of messages and I thought you were never going to answer me. Yes, I know you were very clear to me, but I refuse to accept it. You taught me things, you made me live beautiful moments, I don't want to think that was it ... "

Nasir softened when he heard the sad tone in Agron's voice. "I wanted to see you too. Do you want something to drink?"

Agron grabbed Nasir by his waist and pulled him close. "Why here?"

Nasir took a step back. "Because you're still married, and we have to talk."

Agron brought Nasir close to his body. "You know why you cited me here because you know that if we are alone you won't be able to refuse me. You know what it doesn't matter because you know where we're going to end, and yes I want a drink after I do this." Agron kissed Nasir hard, and he felt happy when the man's lips opened to correspond to the kiss.

Nasir pressed Agron tightly until he started kissing Agron he didn’t realize how much he had missed that man in these two weeks. The man knows how to awaken all his senses. He chose that bar because he didn't want to be alone with Agron because he knew they were going to end up in bed, but right now all he wants to do is just that.

Agron broke the kiss and the two stared at each other and Nasir noticed that Agron's eyes were full of tears. "Agron, what is wrong?”

"What did you do to me, little man?"

"I have to ask that question to you. I'm used to going to the bed with a man and the next day forget about him. I already told you that I have only had a serious relationship, and it left me a bitter taste, but not even for that person I suffered as much as I have done it in the last two weeks for you."

"Do you want anything to drink?" The bartender asked interrupting them.

Agron looked at the bartender, who was watching him with interest, and he felt flattered. "Rum and Coke, please."

"Sure, handsome."

Nasir saw Agron blush. "You're lovely when you blush." Nasir sighed. "Let's grab a table, we have to talk."

"Yes, we have to talk." Immediately they grabbed their drinks they move to a table. Agron took a sip of his drink and grabbed Nasir's hand. "You have been cruel."

Nasir laughed and shook his head. "And in doing so I was cruel to myself too, but I told you that I didn't want to be in the middle of your relationship with your wife, in fact, I still think about it. I don't want another person to suffer because of me."

Agron ran his fingers slowly over Nasir's and then brought his hand to his mouth, and planted a gentle kiss on it, then looked at him. "I can't forget you. I have done nothing but think of you in the past two weeks." Agron shook his head and looked at Nasir again but this time with intensity. "I have not been able to have sex with my wife. She is sad and she thinks that I am cheating on her with a woman, she has no idea who has stolen my mind, because you are always in it."

"I don't know your wife and I feel bad because she is suffering because of me. It was a mistake-"

"Shut up!" Agron got up and went to sit next to Nasir, then grabbed his cheek. "Okay, I admit that what I'm doing is wrong, but what do you want me to do? I want to have you, I want you to be in my life, I told you that, the day you said goodbye to me. I don't know what to do, I desire you. I like to make love to you."

"Agron, what are you asking me?"

"I want you to allow me to get to know you better, and after my wife has our son, I will make a decision." He saw Nasir shake his head. "Please, I'm confused, I don't know what I'm feeling, the only thing I know is that my life feels empty without you." Agron's voice came out with a tone of despair. He never thought that after being married for so many years he was going to feel something for someone other than his wife.

"Agron I feel the same, but if I give you time and then you choose your family, I am the only one who will lose." Nasir blinked tears.

Agron wasted no time and kissed Nasir again. "I need you, let's get out of here, let me convince you with my mouth, and with my hands that are eager to touch your body again. Just tell me you haven't been with another man after me," Agron spoke between kisses.

"There has been no other."

Agron pulled away and looked at Nasir with a smile on his face. "I'm dying to suck your cock again. Fuck I'm gay," Agron said. He can no longer deny who he is. "Oh, maybe I am bisexual, but I like your cock a lot."

Nasir chuckled. "I already knew that, big man." Nasir stole a quick kiss from Agron. "I don't think you're gay, you like both, and that's perfectly normal.” Agron started kissing his neck and that made him chuckle again, and when he bit him that made his cock twist inside his pants." I missed you. "

"You missed me a lot?" Agron asked and moved his hand under the table and put it on Nasir's thigh.

"Yes, I did."

Agron broke the kiss but kept his forehead resting on Nasir's. His hand rose slowly towards Nasir's crotch, and he squeezed his lips when he spread his legs giving him access so he stroked his erection. "Nasir, for two weeks I have dreamed of touching you again. I have masturbated thinking about you too."

Nasir lowered his hand and grabbed Agron's then slowly moved it around his erection. "Finish that drink and let's go to my apartment is not far from here, but I want you to stay a few hours with me."

"I'll give you all the time you want, I'll do everything you want, everything, but I want to have you, I'm dying to be inside you again."

"That mouth of yours."

"Do you want it on your dick?" Agron asked hoarsely.

"Fuck yes."

Agron laughed then took a deep breath, he removed his hand and grabbed his glass. "Fine, but I think I need a few more drinks before we leave. I haven't been back to a bar since that day in Las Vegas." Agron signaled to the bartender. "God Nasir ..." he expressed and take Nasir's hand towards his cock. "You got me so hard," he said and smiled when Nasir kissed his cheek. He took a big sip and turned his face. "How does it feel to be fucked by a man?"

Nasir wasn't waiting for that question and just stared at Agron in silence for a few seconds. "It feels wonderful. Why do you ask me that question?"

Agron smiled. "Well, the other night I slept in the guest room, and I started watching a gay video, you know porn."

"Oh my God."

"I was very horny and well, that video turned me on. I liked it, and I would like you to be the first, maybe not today, but in the future. I ... I want to experience everything with you."

"I can see you truly like me, do you?"

Agron's eyes widened. "And you still doubt it! I left my family without hesitation just to see you." Agron shook his head. "You know, I am scared of what I feel for you in such a short time. It took time to fall in love with my wife. Yes, I liked her a lot, but love came with time. I am not saying that I am in love with you, but Goddamnit Nasir, whatever I am feeling for you now, is strong. "

Nasir was moved, never had a man shed his feelings towards him like that. “I'm also scared of what I'm feeling. "

When their drinks arrived, they began to talk pleasantly. "My wife has tried to be with me, the other night I almost did it, because I don't want to see her suffer, but I couldn't get it up. The thing is that when I think of you, God I got so turn on. You've changed me, Nasir." Agron kissed his man. "Let's go. I'm dying to be alone with you."

"Did you drive here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can you drive?"

"You said your apartment is not that far away, I will do it with caution. I am not that drunk. I just want us to be alone."

Nasir put his hands on each side of Agron's cheek. “You are very romantic. Every time you sent me a heart you made me feel so good."

Agron chuckled. "You don't like me to be romantic?"

"I love it. Let go."

Agron came out of the bar with Nasir, and before entering his car he caught him between the door, and they make out hard for a few minutes than the two entered the car. Agron drove to Nasir's apartment and he loved the talk they had along the way. He wants to be with Nasir, but he also wants to get to know him, therefore it was a pleasure to hear him talk about his work now he knows a little more about his life. They arrived at the apartment about fifteen minutes later. "Nasir, I like your apartment," Agron said when they were already inside.

"You'll like my bedroom better, it's over here."

"Wait we have time, show me the place." Agron saw Nasir narrow his eyes. "I already told you that I want us to get to know each other better. I want to know everything about you, so give me a tour of your place."

"Okay."

Nasir gave him a tour all over the place, and Agron was delighted. He truly liked the little balcony that Nasir's apartment has, they ended up standing there. He laid his back on the railing and Nasir stood in front of him. Agron stared at him when he started unbuttoning his shirt. He waved his hand and ran the back of his fingers around his lover’s cheek. "You are very beautiful."

Nasir finished unbuttoning his lover’s shirt and ran a finger around his chest. "And you look very manly, that makes me crazy." Agron grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth then started kissing his fingers one by one. "God Agron, I had never been with a person like you, you are so sweet." He brought his left hand to Agron's neck and pulled him into an intense kiss. when Agron released his hand, he undid his zipper and introduced his hand. He heard his man groan when he wrapped his cock with his fingers. They were outside but Nasir didn't care so he broke the kiss to duck in front of Agron.

"Nasir we are outside we shouldn't ..." Agron didn't finish that sentence when Nasir covered his dick with his mouth, he forgot everything he was going to say.

Nasir, love to feel Agron dick in his mouth again since the man tastes and smelled good. What Nasir miss the most was to hear the way Agron moan when he's sucking his dick. His lover moved his hair to the sides, and Nasir looked up and their eyes met. He groaned when he saw the way Agron was looking at him, with lust, with those eyes that were shining brightly. Nasir entered Agron's dick deep in his mouth until he felt the tip in his throat. By the way, his lover started to gasp, he realized he was doing a good job.

Agron grabbed Nasir's head and began to move his hip. "Oh babe, yes, yes. I like how you suck me; you don't know how I miss feeling my dick in your mouth," Agron spoke. His body was trembling with pleasure. Whenever Nasir sucks him, he causes him to lose control of himself. "Oh God Nasir, I won't last if you keep sucking me like that. Of fuck, it is so good. Fuck!" He must admit he can control himself with Saxa, but with Nasir, he can't do it. Nasir ignored him and began to play with his balls which tightened as he was getting close. "Nasir!" Nasir released his cock, so he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him. "Your room now!" Agron demanded.

Nasir grabbed his lover’s hand and led him to his room. Agron wasted no time to undress Nasir and then he took off his clothes. He lay down on the bed and Nasir lay beside him, resting his head on his right arm. Agron took his time with Nasir, and this time he made love to him for hours and explored his entire body with his mouth and hands. In the end, they both ended up shaking cuddled in bed. Agron didn't want to get away from Nasir not even for a second, he felt too comfortable in his arms. At that moment he didn't think about anything or anyone, his family wasn't in his mind right now. All he wants to do is to forget that he is a married man with kids, he wants to be single for Nasir.

Agron kiss Nasir's cheek repeatedly. "Tell me if you liked it."

"Of course, I liked it a lot. You don't feel regret."

"No and I know that sounds bad, but it is what it is. Right now, I feel satisfied and happy as I had not felt in two weeks." Agron pressed Nasir against his body. "I feel comfortable in your arms. I don’t want to leave."

"But you have to do it." Nasir looked sadly at his lover. He didn't want Agron to leave either.

"Not yet, I don't want to leave you." Agron turned and stood on top of Nasir. "I don't want to," he said as he kissed Nasir. “I want to stay all night with you.”

"I'd like you to stay too, but I know you can't."

Agron stopped kissing Nasir to look at him. "I swear I would if I could do it." The sadness he saw in Nasir's eyes broke his heart. "Do not look at me like that."

"Keep kissing me, love me again, I don't know when I'll see you again."

"You work tomorrow?" Nasir nodded. "What time does your shift end?

"My shift ends at five."

Agron thought quickly. He must take his daughter to the park tomorrow but that will only take a few hours, then he has nothing to do. Saxa used to go with the girl to see her mother on Sundays, he can use that time to see Nasir. "I will find an excuse to get out of the house and come to see you, if you want, we can go have dinner."

Nasir smiled because he will love that a lot. "Come to my house at five I will prepare dinner for you."

"Uhm…" Agron nibbles Nasir's lips. "And what are we going to do after dinner?”

"We will fuck!"

"Oh, I like that."

"You're insatiable."

"Only with you." Agron started kissing Nasir's neck. “I can’t stay all night, but I can stay a couple more hours, so why don't we take a shower together later let me prepare something the eat for us. After so much sex I am hungry."

Nasir chuckled. "That sounds perfect."

An hour later Agron was preparing sandwiches in the kitchen while Nasir watched him sitting from a chair. "You like what you see?"

"Very much." Agron was only wearing a towel around his waist and he must admit that the man looked divinely beautiful. "I thought about you a lot. When I got back from Las Vegas the firth night was terrible for me, but every time you sent me a message you made me feel good. I wanted to answer, I swear, but..." Nasir shook his head and could not continue talking.

Agron quickly stopped what he was doing to get close to Nasir and grabbed him by his cheeks. "Hey, I know you don't want to get between me and my wife, but it's too late. I already met you, and now I can’t, and I don't want to be without you."

"You love your wife?"

Agron sighed and thought that he can't lie to Nasir, therefore, he told him the truth. "Yes, I do, but ..." He fell silent and then walked away from Nasir.

Nasir quickly got up and approached Agron then hugged him. "Hey, it would be stupid to think that you are going to stop loving your wife in such a short time and I don't ask you to stop either. Shit, Agron, I don't know what I want, but I am here and I'm not going anywhere. After what happened today, I couldn't be without you."

Agron smiled at his man. "Me neither. Now let me finish." Nasir nodded and then went to sit down. Agron’s brother sent him a message, tell him that Saxa had called him so he sent her a message telling her that he would come home soon, he doesn't want to leave, but he knows he must do it.

Nasir enjoyed the time he had with Agron, and when they were saying goodbye to each other it was hard for him to do so since he would have liked Agron to stay all night. "I hope you don't have problems with your wife when you get home."

"I'll write to you in a little while, please answer me."

"I'll do it so don’t worry."

Agron gave Nasir a long kiss before he walked out of the house. It was already ten o'clock PM when he arrived home. His daughter was already asleep, and his wife was in bed watching TV. He approached the bed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was bored, how was your Agron?"

When his wife calls him by his name with that tone of voice, he knows that she is angry. "It was fine, but I'm tired." Agron walked to his dresser and got undressed then put on his pajamas then he lay in bed and grabbed his phone.

"I called you but Duro told me you had gone to buy beer."

"I know that is why I send you a message."

"And why didn't you call me instead of sending me a text?”

"I was having a good time with my brother, and I didn't want to talk at the time. What's the problem with that?"

"I see." Saxa turned her face then looked at her husband. "I hope you don't go out tomorrow and take our daughter to the park."

"I'll do it early, but I will go to see one of the friends I met in Las Vegas in the afternoon."

"You didn't go out before, why are you doing it now?"

Agron glared his wife. "Saxa, I never go out I don't see what the problem is if I do it now. When you want to go out with your friends, I don't get mad."

"Yes but-"

"No buts! Stop controlling my life woman," Agron shouted something he didn't want to do but his wife was driving him out of his mind. He knows he just came back from being unfaithful to his wife and she doesn't deserve to be yelled that way, but he doesn't like it when she tries to control him.

"Agron don’t talk to me like that"

Agron took a deep breath. "If you're going to continue, I'll go to the other bedroom because I don't want to argue with you." Agron opened his message and began writing when he noticed that his wife was looking at him. "Saxa, What it’s now?"

"You have changed so much, I hardly recognize you anymore," she said with a trembling voice.

Agron ignored that comment and he remained silent. He doesn't want to hurt his wife, but right now he doesn't want to be with her either. It was hard for him to leave Nasir after meeting him again. The sex between them was wonderful, he feels totally satisfied. He doesn't know how he will handle that situation for now on but all he knows is that he won't leave Nasir. He knows that his wife is a good woman, and he loves her, but that man makes him feel alive, young, and somehow loved, something that Saxa made him feel but with Nasir is different.

_ "I am home babe,"  _ Agron wrote.

_ "All good?" _

Agron looked at his wife for a few seconds.  _ "No, but I'm happy. Those hours with you were worth it. I  _ miss you already."

_ "Me too. Are you still coming tomorrow?" _

_ "Yes will. I can wait to see you again. Now Sleep well, and dream about me." _

_ "You too." _

_ "I will. Kisses." _

_ "Kisses to you too." _

Agron put his cell phone aside and stared at the ceiling with a smile. Inside him, he apologized to God, for hurting his wife, but even if he wants to do the right thing, he can't do it, not after today. Agron could no longer be without Nasir, and it's not just the sex. The moment they shared in the kitchen where they talked about their lives was unique, it was nice and lovely. Agron feels that he and Nasir could be a good couple, the thing is what he will do with his family, with the woman he still loves and with his daughter. Agron knows that his daughter Eli would suffer a lot if he leaves the house since they are both very close, and he doesn't want to break his daughter's heart.

The thing is that Agron is sure that falling in love with Nasir is not going to take much time or effort if only with a few weeks of knowing him the man already means a lot to him. For now, he can’t make decisions, he can’t leave his wife, she is expecting a child from him. He can't be so irresponsible; besides, he doesn't know Nasir well yet, and he's very confused with his feelings. There is only one decision he can make right now and it is whether to continue with Nasir or not and that decision is already made. He was going to stay with Nasir, he will face whatever comes later.


End file.
